Wanted: Caretaker for Little Harry Potter
by Angelwings23123
Summary: A series of unconnected one shots each with a different guardian for lil' Harry. I may eventually turn one of them into a full length fic.
1. Padfoot, Moony, and Baby Makes Three

WANTED: Caretaker for little Harry Potter (Dursleys need not apply)  
A series of one shots each with a different guardian for lil' Harry. I may eventually turn one of them into a full length fic. 

Disclaimer: the characters are not mine, but my muse--who has the attention span of a gnat--is.

I love stories where a favorite character is 'littled'. I couldn't decide on one for a lil' Harry though, so here are some of my ideas. Let me know what you think as I may expand on these later.

---  
Padfoot, Moony, and Baby Makes Three

"Mr. Moony would like to go on record as saying that he thinks this is a bad idea."

"Mr. Padfoot disagrees with Mr. Moony and adds that it is in fact a _great_ idea."

"Mr. Moony would like to add that Mr. Padfoot is on the run and that Mr. Moony himself is a werewolf and that there is also the slight problem that kidnapping is illegal."

"Mr. Padfoot does not see that as a problem and thinks that Mr. Moony should lighten up."

"Mr. Moony would like to point out that Mr. Padfoot has never cared for a child before and is in fact a bit of a child himself."

"Mr. Padfoot thinks that Mr. Moony should have more confidence in him. Mr. Padfoot would also like to remind Mr. Moony that Mr. Prongs Jr.'s previous guardians were far from adequate and that there was no way in hell that he was leaving him there with those bloody--..."

Remus covers Harry's ears.

"Mr. Moony kindly requests that Mr. Padfoot watches his language around the little one...and would like to point out that Mr. Padfoot has just put Mr. Prongs Jr.'s nappy on backwards."

"Mr. Padfoot requests that Mr. Moony shut-up."

"Mr. Moony would also like to point out that Mr. Prongs Jr. is in fact five-years-old and as such probably does not require said nappy."

"Are you potty-trained, Prongslet?" Sirius asks.

A wide-eyed Harry nods.

"Mr. Padfoot would like to point out that Mr. Moony is an insufferable know-it-all."

"Mr. Moony thinks that it is a good thing that at least one of them has some sense."

"Mr. Padfoot requests that since Mr. Moony knows everything he should tell him why Mr. Prongs Jr. hasn't spoken a word yet."

"Mr. Moony theorizes that perhaps Mr. Prongs Jr. is a bit frightened by them."

"Mr. Padfoot thinks that Mr. Moony is being ridiculous."

"I'm not scary, am I, Prongslet?"

He gives Harry a large smile...perhaps a bit too large. Harry's eyes widen and he shrinks away from him.

"Mr. Moony would delicately like to suggest that perhaps Mr. Padfoot should take a shower and change out of his prison-wear...and that a haircut and a shave also wouldn't go awry."

"Mr. Padfoot reluctantly concedes that Mr. Moony may have a point. Maybe."


	2. A Potter On His Doorstep

A Potter On His Doorstep 

Severus Snape opened his door, stepped out, and very nearly tripped over the baby on his doorstep. Startled he stopped. Surely he had been mistaken. But when he turned around and stared, the bundle had not disappeared. There. Was. A. Baby. On. His. Doorstep. A breeze ruffled the baby's hair and his eyes narrowed when a lighting bolt scar was revealed. There was a Potter on his doorstep.

"Albus!" He ground out through gritted teeth.

Reluctantly he scooped up the sleeping bundle, restrained himself from slamming the door as he pivoted back inside, and deposited it on the table. He stalked over to the fireplace and floo-called Albus Dumbledore.

"Tell me this is some sort of a joke."

"Why Severus! How delightful to hear from you! How have you been, my boy?"

"Don't you dare! There is a Potter on my kitchen table!"

"Indeed?"

"Don't play dumb with me Albus, we both know you put him on my doorstep--what I can't possibly conceive of is the reason why!"

"The boy is an orphan now, Severus; he'll need someone to care for him."

"And you give him to me?!"

"I have absolute faith in you, my boy."

"Are you trying to get me killed?"

"Now, Severus, there's no need to get dramatic."

"It wasn't dramatics--you know the type of company I have been keeping."

"But there is no more need of that now...Oh would you look at the time--I really must be going..."

"Don't you dare!"

"I'm sure the two of you will get along splendidly!" With that, Albus Dumbledore's head disappeared from its spot in the fireplace.

"Albus! Albus get back here!"

A noise drew his attention to the table. The boy was awake. And looking at him with startling green eyes. Lilly's eyes.

Severus Snape turned back to the now empty fireplace and hissed, "Damn it, Albus!"


End file.
